Feed The Monster
by StoryAtTheBottomOfTheBottle
Summary: Rose, new student at St Vlads, after killing her parents she must stay with the belikovs but 16 year old bad boy dimitri isnt giving her an easy wecoming especially since shes his new training partner. what happens when they find out they live togetherR&R


**HEY! ****It's ****StoryAtTheBottomOfTheBottle! I use to be "belikovs-babe" but those days are overrr! So this is a story I've had a few chapters on paper for a while and I've decided to type it up. I can't make any promises on updating every few days or every week, ill just UD when I have the next chapter! Anywaaays this story is called Feed the Monster, everyone is around 16! Really appreciate reviews, I love hearing your opinions, good or bad :D soo now I shall start typing up this story sooo goooooooooodbye and enjooooy :3**

**RPOV**

I felt like I was about to throw up as the plane left the ground, I hate planes. The lady sitting next to me keeps eyeing me wearily. My face is stained with tears; it has been for the past week and a half.

Gory images are constantly flashing though my mind like a slide show. That's the only reason I stay awake at night, so I'm not constantly being reminded of that tragic day, not that I don't think about it every waking second anyway.

What happened to the old sarcastic Rose? The innocent, smiling, sarcastic Rose. Now I'm afraid to blink. As hard as I try to forget or even distract myself the stinging feeling in the back of my neck is a constant reminder that I can't escape this pain. Those three little marks. I always thought the day I received them I would wear them with pride, honour and glory. No, I was wrong. They are a constant reminder of my pain, my loss and the tears I've shed.

"You alright sweetie?" the ladies voice brought me back to reality, "Fine." My voice is completely monotone, not even the slightest hint of my old Rose bravado I always have.

I don't even want to say why I'm here, I forbid myself to think about it, but sometimes I just can't help it. That's a lie, I can never help it. At the moment I just keep thinking about how I ended up on this stupid plane.

**-FLASHBACK—**

I was sitting in a room. It was set up exactly like those interogation rooms you see on cop shows where they take the bad guy and yell at him then eventually beat him to a pulp. The only difference was there was no one way glass and they weren't beating me. I think the moroi bitch would have lied to though.

"She's not fit to be in school! She'll get to much attention she doesn't need, St Vladmirs is not the place to end her!" Kirova, the head mistress of St Vladmir's argues with a guardian, Albion or Bertie, something like that, I don't care much for names.

"Well, we can't keep her hidden from everyone!" the guardian stressed.

"It will be too much for her! She's grown up in a human community knowing only three people of our races! And with the recent death of her parent, there is no one to look after her!"

I watched back and forth as the two women bantered on like a married couple.

**-END OF FLASH BACK—**

Eventually it was decided that on holidays I'm going to go to Russia to stay with my new foster family. Russia! I mean, that's a whole other fucking country! Not to mention an arctic bloody wasteland! There was only one other family willing to take on a damphir, who just happened to live a few hours away from the academy. But no, they send me to fucking Russia! According to the head mistress, a damphir was not worthy to live with the, oh so special, royal Dragomir Family. I mean what's so big about being a Dragomir? Why are they so special? And what's with royal! Aren't all moroi stuck up and special? Or are royals just more stuck up and more special? A load of bullshit if you ask me.

I'm also going to be mentored by Guardian Alto, I hope he's hot!

Anyway, before you jump to conclusions, no, I'm not going to Russia, I'm on my way to the academy. As for Bertie and Kirova, they took me to my plane and as soon as I was boarded they left. Probably to go on some five star luxury jet while I was here staring at an overly expensive chocolate bar sitting on the tray in front of me. At least they agreed with me to keep why I'm going to the academy a secret. Rumour will be tat my parents decided to introduce me to my own race. If only that were true.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts the plane will be landing in 5 minutes"_

I stood up as we landed, shoving my chocolate bar into my bag and pushed my way off the plane.

Holding my bag closes to me I sat on top of my suitcase and waited for my guardian to come, and waited and waited and how fucking long do I have to wait? I looked at the massive clock above me, 7pm (morning for moroi) I sighed, id been here a bit over three hours.

I stayed alert the whole time. My hand was inside my bag gripping my stake as well as keeping it hidden. It's dangerous now, even in the daylight you never safe, ever.

A bulky looking guy paused in the door way looking around, he wore a long jacket, jeans, gloves and sunnies (sun glasses) I studied him, he was hiding most of his skin, which didn't have much of a tan and he was also hiding his eyes. He was a possible threat.

He eventually started to move in my direction. I stood up, ready to defend myself if I had to. He stopped in front of me and smiled a warm, fangless smile. Ok so he's not a strigoi. Looks can be deceiving though.

"Mikhale Tanner, but its Guardian Tanner to you" tanner puts his hand out to shake mine. If I accepted it, it would be a perfect opening to my rips and stomach. I leant forward in a defensive crouch, "Prove it" I hissed. Hey! I don't like strangers alright?

Tanner looked at me confused but when he understood what I meant he rolled his eyes and turned around, pulling down his collar showing me his promise mark and 5 molnija, 2 more than I have.

"Stake?"

He pulled aside his jacket showing his silver stake tucked into his belt. I nodded and shook his hand.

"Rose Hathaway." He smiled looking cocky, it was more of a smirk.

"Prove it."

"Fuck off" I glared walking past him towards the exit.

"Stake?" he called out after me. I clenched my teeth together, I really want to slit his throat...

I pulled out my stake waving it over my shoulder leaving him dumbstruck. Novices don't even get to _touch _a stake until their last few months their final year and only receive one when they graduate. My... dad had gotten hold of one for me, inscribed in it was _We love you, in this world and the next. _Fuck, I miss him.

I stopped at the exit and turned to see Tanner who looked like he'd seen a chimp give birth to a puppy. "come on Tanner! It's getting cold out here!" he snapped back to reality and walked past me and into the car park.

I was sitting shotgun seeing that Tanner was the only guardian here. He put his hand out, "Give me the stake." He demanded.

"What?" I was outraged, he can't take my stake!

"you don't even know how to use them! You 16!" he threw his hands in the air.

"I've heard that before..." I'm muttered. My friend had also told me that when he saw it in my school bag. Tanner just sighed and pulled out of the car park.

Neither of us talked for a while until I broke the silence, "do you ever get over your first kill?"

He cast a quick glance at me, "why do you want to know? You have a few years till yours." That's what he thought...

"Just... curious."

**Soo that's where I'm ending it, if you want more review and tell me :3**


End file.
